Cradle to Grave
by Beautifully.Tragically.Lovley
Summary: 6 former best friends, one tragedy, 5 of them are about to find out there’s a fine line between who they were and who they have become.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my new story. For those few of you out there who have read my other ones, I must apologise for not updating _Sisters_. 2008 was a busy and stressful year and I have been more focused on this story. **

**I would like to thank one of my best friends (EJ), who is my muse and insperation. I aspire to be like her in many ways. **

**So without futher ado I give Cradle to Grave**

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill**

**Chapter One- Chaos **

Cradle to Grave would best describe the relationship of the spectacular six. Their mothers all met in the playgroup at the hospital and they were destined to be friends from the beginning.

Lucas and Nathan were born first on July 5th, then Jake on July 9th, then Brooke on the 10th, Peyton on the 11th and Haley on the 16th. They were all uniquely special with there talent or gift, they were the closet people you could ever meet; they were a clique who rarely fought unless it was life changing. That's why people used to say cradle to grave, friends forever no matter what.

You couldn't pin point the exact moment there extraordinary friendship fell apart. Most say it was freshman year of high school, some say the summer before sophomore year. Either one of those was slightly correct, it was freshman year that their extraordinary friendship started to fall apart and by that summer they were barely talking. They all had succumbed to the peer pressure that controlled the high school clique system and these six best friends had all joined their group. This story begins in their senior year, when they came together for one final moment...

Nathan was the big man on Campus, girls through themselves at him and boys aspired to be like him. He was captain of the basketball team, "boyfriend" to Rachel Gantina (a term that was used loosely) maintained a C grade average so that he could stay on the basketball team and so he wouldn't have to ask Haley to tutor him, he was MVP and had a scholarship to go to Duke in the fall. The only person he was close to was his brother Lucas and sometimes he associated with Brooke. He missed the friendship the group had, he missed the camp outs and the movie fights and even though he would never tell anyone, he missed Tutor girl, Broody, Tigger, Goldilocks, Singer boy and Hotshot and their summers of six.

Lucas was the hotshot basketball star, with a soul. He was a writer, but no one knew that he was the soulful writer who wrote secret stories about those camp outs and movie fights his brother missed. Lucas was planning on following his brother Duke and major in English even though he was meant to be the basketball NBA star like his brother. Lucas sometimes wished he could rewind back to when they were freshman and they had fun times, and it didn't matter who you were or what your friends were good at.

Jake was a loner, he maintained a C average sometimes getting a B. He wasn't popular, nor was he a nerd; he could be defined as middle class in the cliques system. He didn't have many friends and he quit basketball after freshman year. His parents couldn't afford him going to an "out of state" college so he was going to Tree Hill Community College. Jake wished there was someone in his life that he could tell about his parents fighting and his college issues, Haley used to be good at that. But he was going to graduate soon with no best friends and no girlfriend. The sad thing was he didn't care anymore. (A/N: No Jenny in this story)

Brooke was a cheerleader, she was popular and preppy. Basically she was the female version of Nathan. She was a "friendly" girl, if you know what I mean. She'd been with countless guys, could get people to do her homework for her and was still really liked by the student body. She was the Senior Class President and could control anything and anyone but she was scared of loneliness. She missed being 'Tigger' with her friends and missed her parents. She was scared about leaving the safety net that was Tree Hill High. She just wished that she could go back to the way things were when she was young, naive and she was going to go to Savannah School of Art and Design with Peyton (now she was going to live in New York to see what would happen), or when she practised her French with Haley or her singing with Jake, doing English with Luke and PE with Nate. She knew it would never go back. She just wished.

Peyton was an artist, she hung out with the people who were just above nerd status and they were the emo/ gothic group the ones who tended to were black and slit there wrists, she didn't really do either of these she just drew weird artwork and listened to weird music, music that her, Haley and Jake used to bond over. It would all be over soon and Peyton would go to Savannah School of Art and Design she would excel in the areas she was good at and become something great. She would make knew friends and get married and move away from the place that she called "Tree Hell". She would leave her father and would visit him and her mother's grave regularly. But there would be no more emptiness, because that would stay in Tree Hill at Tree Hill High forever buried in the walls and lockers and the faces in the photos that she kept in the box underneath her floorboards, the ones she would promptly burn before the fall.

Haley was a nerd, affectionately called tutor girl by the six, it soon was being used as a derogatory term by the popular group and then in turn by Brooke, Nathan and even Lucas. Haley joined the tutor program, maintained her 4.0 gpa, got straight A's, was in line to get Valedictorian and would become a freshman with a scholarship at Stanford in the fall. She didn't have a lot of friends mainly just Marvin "Mouth" McFadden and Antwon "Skills" Taylor, who didn't care who her friends were before or when she corrected there grammar. She missed the group but the way they had treated her had turned her off even trying to be friends with them again. Haley though had many secrets that she was hiding secrets that only Mouth and Skills knew secrets that her six ex-best friends could not know about.

Six friends who had decided there fates, college or work, then marriage happiness and forgetting there past. But one march day fate had other plans for them, for this day was the day that friendships will be confronted and lives will change. Six friends whose destinies will be forever intertwined, Cradle to Grave...

The day they all came back to each other was not there finest in fact it was one of the scariest days that they would face and something that no 17 year old should ever have to go through.

Who can determine how much time is enough to actually alter life, for six people there lives are about to be changed in a matter of 10 minutes. There lives will become bitterly intertwined again in a force of fate that will forever change the way they saw each other.

~OTH~

"Today we are ready, _The Crucible_" the teacher explained.

"_The Crucible_ is a story about fear, the fear that is manipulated to control emotions. _The Crucible _also demonstrates that fear can make us do stupid things, fear can consume us or lives if we let it".

While the teacher prattled on about fear, Nathan Scott looked at his brother and promptly rolled his eyes. His brother copied the motion. In thinking about it, he was intensely listening to his teacher talk about fear. Lucas Scott's fear that controlled him was the fear that people would find out he loved school and wanted to major in English, he was a Scott though and Scott's don't do this.

As Lucas looked around the room and he found the eyes of all his former friends, except one. While thinking about their former friendship the door opened to break that silence. In walked in the ever studious Haley James, as she took her place Lucas knew that her reason for being late to school was going to be a topic of major speculation today.

Lucas wondered why they were starting a new topic today. They only had a few more weeks left of school so that meant that what they did now didn't really matter, because they already had there college acceptance letters and just had to maintain there grades until graduation, easy for him hard for his brother.

Lucas Scott was broken from his thoughts by a boy standing up in his seat with a gun and then everything went black.

~OTH~

Haley James was never late, even with her impossible schedule she was always on time and never skipped a beat. Today though had gone from bad to worse and as she proceeded in the building for English class she was not in the mood for what lay ahead. Staring with her late arrival.

As she arrived and was promptly told to take her seat she saw out of the corner of her eye something she would later regret not picking up on, but after the morning she had had it was impossible to for her brain to even think straight, then as she got out her books ready to take her notes a loud ear piercing sound went of from behind her and all she saw was chaos, as she grabbed her former friends hand.

~OTH~

Brooke Davis applied her make up in her car this morning, she was late, because her alarm clock was tucked away in her desk draw from waking her up on the previous day. Walking away from her car, another present from her absentee parents, she sensed that today would be different. The smell was different, the air was thinker and the storm clouds were covering the Tree Hill sky line as she entered the building for English.

Not really listening to what the teacher was saying, her thoughts drifted to the big sale that was happening at Macy's this week and how her and Bevin were going to head to after school. Brooke was broken from her thoughts though by the pulling of her hand to the ground by a former friend of hers.

~OTH~

Nathan Scott rarely listened in class, but he was making an exception today. Something in the pit of his stomach told him that today was different, his fears confirmed by the beautiful Haley James walking late to class, god he missed her most.

His train of thought was rapidly broken by his older brother fainting in front of him and that's when he saw it the thing that was going to change there lives forever.

~OTH~

Jake, sat there not taking any notice of what was going on around him. There was a very scary vibe be sent out today and before Jake could even think about the vibe a shot was fired and someone behind him went down and the look on Nathan's face said that it wasn't a random person.

~OTH~

Peyton Sawyer sat back row centre for as long as she could remember today was no exception. She always minded her own business, she was conspicuously listened to her I-pod every lesson and there was not exception today.

Before she was even aware of what was going on there was a shot and then Chaos.


	2. Chapter 2

**So this is Chapter 2, and this chapter is supposed to keep you guessing as to who has died. I know some people reviewed and said that they didn't want anyone to die, but it has major significance to where the story is headed. Each small section in this chapter is a different characters PVO, also so sorry if it's a bit jumpy.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own One Tree Hill or its characters... **

**Chapter 2- Silence**

The house was so familiar, the smell, the serenity. It hadn't changed since she was 14 and as she walked up those steps like she had so many times in her almost 18 years of life she felt sick. Her stomach was in knots and her always perfect mascara was run, her usually perfect dress was crinkled and her high heels were now present in her left hand. As she slowly continued up the stairs she felt a familiar hand slip into hers and she gave them a nod of gratitude.

The tears that were welling in her eyes now becoming free flowing as the two girls headed up another flight of stairs past the guests at the wake and into the bedroom of there now dead former best friend. As they opened the door they were not surprised when they were greeted with the faces of the three boys. This was it, they were home.

~OTH~

Her room was the only that was different in the whole house. Four years had really changed his friend. Her walls now covered with things that could only be described as simply her. Posters of bands and her drawings, covering every inch of the red walls, her record collection had grown at least by another five rows of shelves and then his eyes fell on her desk and then her laptop the place that she kept her deepest darkest secrets. The place four years ago that he would have had access to.

As the boy and his brother sat in the room with the other boy they sensed the air was filled with unfairness today. The boy felt though that it was there fault for letting there pettiness get in the way of there life long friendship, and as the boy sat there all he could think about was the fact that he felt like a part of him was missing.

~OTH~

As her and the other girl entered the room she felt a slight sense of déjà vu slip over her and her memories drifted back to when they were kids and this room was the place of so many happy times. Even with the room so very different she could still see the six of them sitting there with there cookies and milk on sleepover nights as they told there hilariously non scary ghost stories.

Walking right into the room she collapsed against the wall and slowly dropped to the floor only to have the friend that she had just helped up the stairs come over to her and hold her in there arms. As her and her friend cried the boys came over also and it finally felt as though all hope wasn't lost, maybe just skewed for a moment.

~OTH~

As him and the boys went to comfort the girls he couldn't help but want to get outside and get into some other clothes. This black attire wouldn't have been what she wanted, in fact as much as liked the colour black as she used to tell him often, she always said make sure they don't wear black at my funeral even, even if you have to pass the message on to someone else if you go before me, make sure you at least don't were black.

He had forgotten about that until just now and couldn't help fell grateful that he had wore red socks today and just maybe she would forgive him for forgetting there fifth grade promise.

~OTH~

As he watched her sink to the floor he wanted to be able to pick her up to hold her in his arms, to hold both of them in his arms to help them feel better, but truth be told that wouldn't help any of them all that much. If fact what they needed was each other and most of all they needed her. To forgive them, to say sorry to them, to give her a hug.

Forever burned in his brain and he was certain the others as well was the forever image of there friend sprawled out at the back of the classroom cold and scared, with her favourite song playing on the I-Pod next to her. And from that moment all there was, was silence.

_Have wonder what it was like to lose a friend, or had a close call... this is for those soul... _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**I just firstly want to say that I am sorry that it has taken me so long to update.. there have just been some things that have been stopping me. Anyway this chapter while it is slightly short, at the end their is a big revalation and while you may wonder why I have done this it has a lot of relevance to were the story is heading, so with that said I hope you like it. Sorry again for the late update and I will hope to have another one sooner. **

**Disclaimer- I do not own OTH or it's charaters. **

**To my best friends it will get better I promise...**

**Chapter 3-Just like old times... **

After their crying session the old gang headed out into the backyard were there old tree house still stood.

"God, it's like a time capsule in here, everything is still in the same place it was when we were 14" said the brunette haired girl. The walls were covered in pictures of the six friends, pictures of birthdays, Christmases and sleepovers. The noticeboard, they had placed there to write messages to each other on, was covered in song lyrics, drawings, and mapped out cheer routines, basketball plays and poetry.

"I know I fell like I've just knocked 4 years of my life and have to start high school again" the blonde haired boy sighed.

"I really miss her. I didn't think I would miss any of you anymore and you would always just be gone from my life. But I really miss her" the brown eyed boy cried, stating what the other four were thinking.

"It will get better guys, I mean I miss her so much to but out of all people she wouldn't want us sitting here doing this, she would want us to getting our friendship back, I mean she never wanted us to stop being friends in the first place" the raven haired boy spoke.

"No I guess that was you" the short girl spoke, slight venom evident in her voice.

"Guys can we not fight today" the blonde spoke again, only to have the tenison that was being created broken by his brother

"Lucas Scott always the peace maker" his brother laughed

"Nathan Scott always the trouble maker" the brunette smirked

"Brooke Davis always the crazy one" said the brown eyed boy

"Jake Jagelski always the comic relief" the short girl laughed

"Haley James always tough as nails" Lucas said as they all laughed

"But really you guys like we can go back to just being friends after 4 years I mean I don't know you guys now and you certainly don't know me, I'm not just tutor girl anymore" Haley sighed

"We can't have changed that much" Lucas spoke up

"Believe me Lucas, I've changed a lot" Haley said fighting back

"I think she is right Lucas I mean I know that she isn't the only one who's changed I mean we all have our secrets and lives now that you guys don't know about and stuff, what makes you so certain that this was a friendship meant to be and can be mended" Jake said

"Because we were brought back together by Peyton's death, and I know how bad that sounds but it made me think that our fight 4 years ago was stupid and if we hadn't fought then we all still would have been friends and I would have know Peyton until her final moments. I don't want to have to go to another one of your funerals and think god I wished I got to say goodbye. Cause guess what guys I don't want to break my promise again, we are cradle to grave remember" Nathan coaxed

"I remember" they all said in unison

As they sat there thinking about what had become of there lives and there friendship they were broken from there thoughts by someone's I'm too sexy for my shirt ringtone going of.

"Conceited much Nathan" Brooke laughed

"Actually Brooke that's not Nathan's it's mine for Skills and Mouth, sorry Nathan" Haley spoke smirking slightly.

The others listened intently as she answered her phone, they didn't want to be nosy but it was like Haley was hiding something from them at every turn, with her continuing talk of change, how could they not be curious.

"What up loser" she laughed as she answered

"Skills, what are you talking about" Haley's face went from being normal and happy to worried

"Okay Skills get Mouth over there and calm down everything is going to be fine you've done this a thousand times before nothing to worry about" Haley soothed

She swiftly got of her phone and turned to her former friends.

"Listen guys I have to go, I know this seems bad, but in time if we can be friends I will tell you why I am leaving but it's complicated and basically I just have to go" Haley said

"Wait, Lucas said, do you want us to come with you"

"No, you can't" Haley said a little to quickly before adding "Not this time anyway"

With that she walked away. Leaving the others shocked, maybe they didn't know everything about each other like they used to.

"Haley, wouldn't have walked out of the wake without a good reason guys let's not stress about it" Brooke said hoping to relieve the tension that had been created in the room.

"Yeah Haley isn't that type of person, at least I hope she isn't that kind of person" Nathan spoke.

~OTH~

"Skills, Mouth, what's going on?" Haley asked hurriedly as she walked through the door. Her stomach was in knots and she couldn't think, god she thought rubbing her temples, if something happened to him she would be a wreck, worse than she was now.

"Hales, sorry he was running a slight fever and we panicked but he is good now, we took him doctor as soon as Mouth got here and had him checked out and he is fine. You can check Hales, he is in his room" Haley nodded and hugged, silently thanking him, as she walked up the corridor and it the little boy's room.

She walked over to his cot and leaned over the side so that she could see he was breathing normally, and then she asked the child a question.

"What would momma do without you Tristan? Promise me sweetheart that you will never scare me like that again, momma's been through enough heart breaks in this life time." There was no response on the child's end, but Haley knew that one day she would have to give this speech to her son and next he would be old enough to answer back. She walked over to the old rocking chair that was placed in her son's room and that is where she stayed that night, watching over her small son. Yes, Haley James had changed, a lot in those four years.

_Have you ever wonder what it would like if you ran into an old friend after a few years of not being friends what you would say to them, would they be happy to see you, would you them. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey People, I am firstly so very sorry this has taken so long... I started University a couple of months ago and every spare has gone to me sleeping and working. So on that note a couple of things this chapter is a short filler and is not really one of my favs, but it is going to help Haley start opening up to her old friends. Hope you like it... **

**Chapter 4- Shocking Secrets among old friends **

"Haley does this mean you're going to ditch us now because you are going back to being the asses and Jake's friend" Skills complained, Haley smiled as he said this, she was so glad that she had Skills and Mouth who looked out for her.

"Skills and Mouth you know that both of you mean so much to me, and while I have to pursue that friendship that I once had with them because Peyton would have wanted it and we feel like her death brought us back together, so we have to see what happens because of that. You guys know though that you are my present, I don't have a present with them. I just have a past that is continually bitting me in the a** at every turn. " The boys smiled at her response and they continued to chatter until unexpected guest came over to there table.

"Hey Hales, what you up to" Brooke said sitting down and smiling

"Nothing much Brooke, you remember Skills and Mouth don't you" Haley said pointing to each of the boys as she spoke there name.

"Mouth, that was my nickname at summer camp" She laughed, noticing no one except herself and Haley was smiling she said,

"Because I slept with my mouth open" Mouth laughed immediately as did Skills, Haley just continued to smile, when another guest joined the table.

"Hey B, Hales, Lucas smiled, and these two boys must be Mouth and Skills, nice to meet you both" he stuck out for them to shake.

Just as quickly as Lucas had introduced himself Nathan and Jake had both come over and done the same. Haley couldn't help but smile, they were making an effort, and this could maybe work.

As quickly as lunch had begun it was over and they got up to make there way to class. Walking in the different directions and all catching up with the people they usually sat with, they probably were just diffusing a social suicide bombing that could evidently go off if the old friends weren't careful.

~OTH~

"Haley wait up "the voice said catching up to her.

"Oh hey Brooke" Haley said as she stopped walking

"Listen... Hales I never got to thank you for what happened the day of the shooting" Brooke babbled

"Brooke, you don't have to thank me, saving you was a no brainer, I would have done it for anyone of the old gang, I just wish I had saved Peyton as well, she deserved to see us become friends again" Haley said

"I think, Brooke started, she may have willed this kinda thing, and you know this would be the kind of thing that Peyton would have wanted, her death to bring, because she totally could rock out that dark side stuff. Us all together like this is all very different and yet still kinda the same as four years ago."

"You are probably right B. Davis. You know you're really good at that sort of thing" Haley smiled

"Walk me to class Hales" Brooke said as she held out her hand

"You got it Bee"

"Oh and Hales, lets do something this afternoon, like old times"

"You got it Bee" she said smiling.

~OTH~

"No mum I can't come home, no mum, well why didn't you say that, yes of course I can come home now" Haley said nodding her head.

"Sorry Brooke, I really wanted to do this today. I miss us doing our hair and nails together" she said as she turned around to face Brooke.

"What's going on Haley?" Brooke asked with a concerned face.

Haley thought about it her face changing as she started realise that maybe it was best to tell someone else about her secret.

"Come with me Brooke" Haley said

~OTH~

As Haley and Brooke walked up the stairs Brooke was worried, what was Haley hiding Brooke thought. As they walked into her bedroom Brooke almost jumped out of her skin at what she saw, the girl who had always been perfect to her had a massive secret something that was life changing.

"Tristan Baley James, meet Brooke Davis" Haley said picking up the small child who looked to be about one.

"Brooke Davis meet Tristan James" and before Brooke could even ask she said those words Brooke was dreading she would say. "My son".

_Ever had the surprise of your life, from someone you thought you knew and that single second makes you realise that you obviously don't know them very well at all. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much to say about this chapter guys, just hope you like it...there is going to be a couple of short ones but it is building up to something explosive! :)**

**Chapter 5- I Can't Help Wonder...?**

"A baby Haley, a baby" Brooke tried to make sentences but they weren't coming together all that was going through her mind was how she couldn't have picked up on this, how Haley could have kept a secret this big, how no one could have known that Haley was pregnant. There was so many questions she had like who was Tristan's dad and who knew about the little boy, that she now cradled in her arms.

"I know it's a lot to take in Bee, god this is exactly why I didn't want to tell you guys I mean it just proves that the past is exactly that the past" Haley said as she started to pace around the room slightly.

"Hey pacey come back and sit down don't you dare feel bad for showing me you SON Hales" Brooke said pulling her back to the seat.

"Hales", Brooke started slowly, "when are you going to tell the boys" Brooke didn't want to push the subject onto Haley, Brooke new that the boys would probably flip out if they found out Haley had a baby.

"In time, but for now I just need you to help me watch T.J." She went to walk away but then thought the better and turned back. "And Brooke T.J.'s dad is really another long story."

Brooke just nodded her head and went back to looking at the beautiful boy he was sleeping but Brooke could tell the he was probably a smart little firecracker when he was awake. He was definitely one of the most beautiful babies she had ever seen, he looked about one and yet he was still tiny, just like Haley was Brooke smiled. Brooke still had so many things running through her mind though, like how Haley's parent felt about the little angel and how Haley kept her pregnancy a secret and how Haley could just have a baby, how she could just take on so much reasonability for another human being, when did life become so complicated.

~OTH~

The swishing of the ball going through the hop was like music to his ears, he couldn't help but feel great feel like everything was finally getting back on track, he was playing ball at the rivercourt with Jake and Lucas, basketball was good, Haley and Brooke were back in his life and even though Peyton wasn't there he was slowly mending the hurt that had been left because she was gone. They all knew it was going to take awhile but the hurt started to hurt less and less everyday. As he made another basket Jake and Lucas went over and sat on the side of the court. Just as they sat down Haley and Brooke walked over.

"Hey guys, playing ball I see" Brooke smiled

"Very observant Bee, did you want an award for that one" Jake laughed

"Ha-ha, very funny" she laughed swatting him lightly on the arm.

This banter continued until, Lucas also joined in Nathan laughed along until he saw Haley walk over to were the edge of the river was,

"You okay Hales" he said taking a seat next to her

"I don't think I have ever been this okay and this disjointed at the same time Nate, I miss her so much and yet I am so happy that we are starting to be friends again. I am so confused Nate." She said sinking her head into her hands.

"I think we all are Hales... I mean I don't think I ever remember a time when I have felt this whole and this empty " he said rapping his arm around Haley, as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah it's just I feel like I'm missing a limb or something "she said wiping the tears that had formed away from her eyes, before speaking again." I think if Peyton could see us now she would be shaking her head going, thanks a lot guys you couldn't have done this last year" Haley said smiling. They sat together just holding each other for a couple of minutes until Nathan spoke again.

"I've missed you and the guys so much over the years. I'll tell you a secret Hales, I am always imagining what it would be like if we had stayed friends" he said giving Haley a small smile. Before Haley could ask him anything else, they were called over by Brooke saying that she wanted to play boys versus girls basketball match and they had to head back over to the court. There questions would just have to wait.

_Ever wonder what life would be like if you had kept in touch with people you went to middle school with or even people you were friends with in elementary school with. Ever wonder how different you life would be, even how different you would be. _

_Review... :P_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- The Ties that Bind Us**

"Do you know that we only have 6 weeks left before its summer and then we head of to college?" Haley asked as she sat on her bed with Skills, Mouth and Brooke, who after being let in on the secret had started hanging out with the threesome.

"I know, can you believe that I will be in New York in less than three months and that means that I will finally be living out my dream in the fashion capital!" Brooke said clapping her hands together as she spoke. Haley smiled at her antics, before speaking.

"Yeah I know, I am finally getting my Stanford dream" Brooke smiled at Haley remembering the first time she and Haley had gone to Stanford when they were ten to check out colleges for Taylor and Haley had said to Brooke and Peyton that one day when she was old enough she was going to go to Stanford and sure enough here they were eight years later and Haley was of to Stanford and Brooke to New York. Brooke couldn't help but wonder what it was going to be like when the group went of to college, was that going to be it again was the next six weeks and summer going to once again diminish their confusing friendship.

OTH

The Boys had once again hit the river court and they two were pondering the college road.

"Come on Nathan, Duke is all you talked about when you were a kid. I remember when the girls got back from that college road trip with Mr and Mrs James and Haley told us that she was going to Stanford and you said well whatever I'm going to be a Duke Blue Devil" Jake said smirking at the memory. Lucas, who was still slightly thrown by his somewhat secret acceptance into Harvard on a full academic scholarship, was trying not to listen to the exchange.

"Hey Luke, Nathan said shaking Lucas from his thoughts, Jake and I were just thinking we should go and see what the girls were up to what do you think"

Not wanting to allude to any weird behaviour, he said yes, at this stage though none of them knew that going to see the girls was going to be a big mistake.

OTH

Brooke and Haley were sitting in the living room as they watched a _'Walk to Remember'_, Skills and Mouth had gone home saying that they had to be home for dinner with the family, Brooke of course had no reason to go home so Haley, whose parents were visiting one of her various siblings, kindly said that she could stay as long as she liked, stating that she and Tristan loved the company of Brooke.

"This is such a sad movie Hales, why did we pick it again?" Brooke said through her tears.

"I know-" Haley started only to be interrupted be a knock at the front door, which transpired to Tristan stirring from his now current slumber, she went to calm Tristan as she motioned for Brooke to get the door.

OTH

Brooke was shocked to see who was at the door, the boys can't be here they couldn't know Haley's secret.

"What are you guys doing here" Brooke said urgency evident in her voice.

"Sorry didn't realise that it was a crime to come over and see our best friends, we thought we would surprise you guys" Nathan said as the other two nodded in agreement.

"Well you can't be here, Haley isn't feeling well and it could be contagious we don't want you guys to get sick now do we" Brooke said trying to hurry them out the door.

"Oh, okay sorry we will just-"Lucas said before getting cut of Haley running down the stairs looking frazzled.

"Brooke, his fever is up again I need to take him to the hospital" Haley said not even acknowledging that the boys were on her front porch.

"I'll get the car" Brooke said not even thinking about it and running down the drive.

"Wait, what's going on, who is that little baby?" Nathan asked as Haley followed Brooke to the car, at this point Haley turned to face him and spoke with more confidence than she had ever had,

"My son" she then turned on her heal and took Tristan to the car leaving the boys dumbfound.

OTH

"Well Miss James, I have to say its very luck you bought Tristan here when you did its seems he has a cold that could with his history and premature birth, could have been fatal" Haley felt like the wind was knocked out of her...fatal... the word kept repeating itself in her mind. Her breathing had become laboured and all she could think about was the fact that she could have lost her baby boy. The movement of Brooke beside her broke her from her thoughts

"Hales, are you okay?" Brooke asked cautiously. Haley just continued to stare at the busy hospital ward. "Is there anyone you want me to call, your parents, Taylor, Quinn, Viv, Brad, Mike or Tristan's father" Brooke continued. Haley shook her head quickly and gripped to Brooke's hand tighter as she lay her head on Brookes shoulder. Brooke looked over at the small cradle like thing that they had put Tristan in and smiled to her, in the past few days she had fallen in love with the little monster and just like Haley couldn't suddenly imagine what it would be like without him.

"We need to see Haley James or Brooke Davis please!" said a booming voice, Brooke's eyes shot open, oh no she thought please don't tell me that's, her thoughts were broken by the voice speaking again, "Do you know who I am, I am Nathan 'freaking' Scott and you are going to tell me were Haley James is or I am going to call my father, the mayor, and he is going to go-"

"Nathan, if you finish that sentence you will wake up Haley and if you do that so help me god I will kick your ass, now you three come your now", Brooke said, "and Nathan apologise to the nurse she was just doing her job" Nathan turned back to face the nurse apologised and turned back to Brooke quickly.

"Where's Haley" he asked, Brooke motioned for him, Jake and Lucas who had kept silent to follow her.

"She's sleeping and frankly I want to keep her that way" she said as she sat down in the waiting room across from they were keeping Tristan in.

"Hey Brooke, where are Skills and Mouth" Lucas asked after they had sat there for a couple of minutes.

"Haley doesn't want them to worry unnecessarily so she asked me not to call them, and before anyone of you three ask me any questions I don't know who the father is, it isn't Mouth or Skills by the way, and other then him being one and a half I don't know how Haley hid the pregnancy or anything like that I preferred not to push the subject with her she doesn't need that" Brooke stated, before she could continue she saw Haley at the door.

"I think its time I fill in some of those blanks, Tigger" Haley said coming over to join the group.

"See it all started when..."

_There comes a point in our lives were we must just start telling the truth, we all know secrets can ruin us..._


	7. Chapter 7

**This Chapter has a little bit of a cliffhanger at the end, because while I have written the chapter with the father of Tristan I am not really happy with who he is, any ideas on who you want it to be other than Jake or Nathan?**

**Hope you enjoy! Bridgee101**

**Chapter 7- Learning from our past selves**

Freshman Year

"Can you believe that we start our freshman year tomorrow boys, us freshmeat" Lucas said as he put his shoulders on of Jake's and Nathan's.

"Girls can you believe that Lucas just said freshmeat" Brooke said laughing as she came over and stole that basketball out of Lucas's hands.

It didn't take long for this almost perfect friendship to fall.

OTH

Middle of freshman year

"I can't believe that you blew me off again Luke, this is the fourth time this week, I am sorry that I interfere with your precious basketball!" Haley yelled.

"Oh come like your perfect Haley, hanging out with Taylor and her boyfriend, I saw you with them Hales" Nathan stated as he finally jumped into the conversation only to have Brooke jump to Haley's defence.

"That's not fair Nate and you know it you know that Haley hangs out with Tay when she comes into town because she lives so far away" Brooke exclaimed, just as finished Jake jumped up also,

"Yeah, its not like it's anything new Haley and Tay always hang out this time of year, I agree I can't believe you blew Hales off" Jake said

"Typical Jake coming to the defence of his girl Haley" Peyton said coming to join the mayhem.

"That's not fair Peyton" Haley said, continuing with "He would do the same for you and I can't believe that you would side with Luke and Nate".

"I'm not Haley, I just can't believe that stupidity of this fight, we are the spectacular six and we are fighting because we all haven't seen it other in a couple of weeks properly I get it, it sucks but come on guys lets just start making more time for each other and it will all be okay." She finished as they all apologised and forgot all about their silly argument.

OTH

Present

"But it didn't really end there did it I mean we started to come apart at the seams after that." Haley said.

"So what does that have to do with Tristan" Brooke said "Her son Tristan" Brooke said to the boys sensing there puzzled looks.

"I'm getting to that jeez Bee" she said jokingly, and then continued as seriously as before

"I mean do you guys remember the exact point we called it quits" Haley said

They nodded collectively.

"The end of year beach party" Lucas said

OTH

Freshman Year

End of Freshman Year beach party

"Oh come on Haley that is defiantly not the best Steinbeck book" Chase Adams said while sitting next to her on the beach. She looked up from her reading and smiled at him.

"No I like of Mice and Men better Mr Adams but Lucas still has it and well I haven't been over to his place in while so I just haven't gotten it back" she said setting the book down next to her and she continued to have a conversation with Chase, not even noticing the two pairs of eyes shotting daggers through his back

OTH

"Wow look at tutor girl getting the guy, wait is that Chase, she knows I like Chase" Brooke said angrily.

"Does she Brooke?" Peyton said, "Because I only found out you like Chase two days and well that was only because Chase was hitting on me. If I remember correctly that was the first time you had talked to me in about 2 weeks" Peyton said

"Okay, maybe you're right anyway I am glad it's summer because that means all summer with the spectacular six" Brooke said smiling as she lopped her arm through Peyton's. Only to have Peyton unlopped it in almost the same motion. Brooke's face fell at this,

"What's the problem?" Brooke said

"I can't believe this but I have to agree with what Haley said all those months ago, but I am sorry if I interfere with your popularity, or your status but I have really needed you, Haley and the guys and you were no where to be found" Peyton said in a huff and walked of leaving a dumbfounded Brooke.

OTH

"Can you believe that guy?" Nathan said turning to face his big brother.

"Chase? You seriously need to just tell Haley how you feel Nate" Lucas said

"I can't because there is nothing to tell" Nathan proclaimed as he turned to face Lucas, Lucas gave Nathan an expression that could only be described as a 'whatever' look.

"Nate, stop kidding yourself" Lucas said as he walked away and straight into Jake.

"Sorry JJ" he said smiling, Jake turned to face him and his expression was far from happy as he turned to face Lucas.

"Me to Luke, me to" he said turning on his heal.

OTH

Present

"We had all been weird and way back at the beginning of freshman year we had made a pack" Haley said

"The pack were we would all end up at the Scott house at midnight to watch the traditional bon fire lighting" Jake continued, "So that's where we ended up"

OTH

Freshman Year

End of freshman year Beach Party- Scott Residence

The waves' crashing around them was all that could be heard down on the beach, but if people had listened really closely they would have heard the ending of a friendship at Scott manor.

"I can't believe that Haley, Chase was mine and then you go and make out with him" Brooke screamed as Haley entered the door to find Brooke and Lucas the only ones there. Only to have Jake and Nathan arrive at exactly the wrong time behind Haley and Peyton to arrive after them,

"You kissed Chase" Nathan and Jake exclaimed collectively

"And so it begins", Peyton spoke up," the ultimate battle for Haley James's heart" her tone was bitter and like spit fire.

"Yes I kissed Chase for gods sake, and one I didn't know you liked him Brooke, two Peyton shut the hell up I am sorry but maybe you should finally admit your feelings for a certain boy and then maybe you could stop being so horrible to me and three Nathan and Jake you have absolutely no right to care who I kiss or who I don't kiss for that matter because guess what none of us have spoken for 2 weeks and I don't really think best friends should be not speaking for that long" she said her voice rising as she reached the end of her statement.

"Well then maybe we were just kidding ourselves thinking that our grade school friendship would actually last" Lucas said finally speaking.

"That's not what she meant Luke" Peyton said getting to her feet suddenly

"No I think Lucas is right Pey, it really is dumb I mean Nathan and Luke have become the meat head jocks we always joked they would be, Brooke is on her way to being most popular girl in school, you are miss art USA, Hales is already a tutor and I am just making my way. We were never meant to last I mean we are six very different people" Jake spoke sadly.

"But-"Brooke started only to realise she had no rebuttal, they always new they were different but they never thought there differences would be there down fall.

"Well", Nathan started, "I guess we are done then" He finished and moved to the room he held in the beach house, Lucas not far behind him. Peyton was next, followed by Brooke who slammed the door behind her, leaving Jake and Haley.

"I never wanted this to happen" Haley said

"I know Hales, but I think it's for the best" Jake said kissing her softly on the check and walking away.

That was it, it was stupid and dumb and that was supposed to be the end...

OTH

Present

"So we all left and the next time we all spoke was just after Peyton died" Brooke wrapped up.

"Hales", Nathan stated, "that still doesn't explain Tristan's father and how we didn't notice the pregnancy and all that" his face slightly falling as he spoke of Haley and Tristan's father.

"Well see after that night I went back to the beach and ended up spending it with the man who would evidentially cause me to become pregnant, but I am getting to that" Haley said

"Is it Chase" Brooke said thinking she made the connection.

"No -" Haley said before she was cut of.

"No, I'm the father" a voice said.

_Its funny, how even though we learn about history and live our own, we find that we are doomed to repeat it..._


End file.
